A Brother's View
by xo pirate
Summary: Raph finds Don's project. A sequel to 'A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words'.


_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, no affiliation with Mirage, Eastman/Laird, etc._

* * *

**A Brother's View**

The heavy spoon echoed against the stainless silver sink. The warm tap water splashed his hands as he gently rinsed his plate. Don sighed stacking his plate on the sinkboard, his brothers chatting away behind him. "Dude, have I got a movie-fest planned tonight!" Mikey grinned ear to ear, eyes wide in anticipation. Don wiped his hands on the soft cotton towel he found on the counter. "Kung Pow, Scary Movie 4, Snatch"

"First, we need to practice Mike.." Leo cut him off, mid list. Mikey's brow furrowed, his heart sinking.

"Aw! Do I hafta?" He pleaded. Leo shook his head resting his forearms on the edge of the table, finished with his meal.

"If you expect to stay in"

"C'mon Leo, give the kid a break. You've practiced today, just let 'im watch his movies." Raph stopped another lecture. He sat reclined in his hard wooden chair, pushed away from the table. Mike wanted to side with Raph, his logic was logical, but he knew Leo would get his way.

"He's already seen those movies. And he hasn't practiced today." Leo's voice was calm and low. He watched Raph from across the table, eyes beginning to narrow.

"So, you've read all your books, yet you read 'em again." Raph stood from his seat, plucking his plate from the table and swinging towards the sink. "You're bein' awfully quiet." He raised a questioning eye to Don.

"Well, uh." Don started, without an opinion in the matter. "I was hoping to get some work done on my computer." He turned to the table, his brother's all focused their attention on him. Mike sat grinning, knowing he was winning. Leo sighed and shook his head. Raph smiled secretly to himself, turning to face his older brother.

"Well?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the solid counter. Leo glared at him, pure contempt painted his face. "Fine." The word floated from Leo's mouth in a exasperated whisper. Mike grinned jumping from the table and rushing into the kitchen, plates barely landing in the sink. Don feigned a smile and retreated to his room. "Why do you always do that?" Leo asked Raph, the only brother remaining. Raph raised from the open fridge door, eyes peering over the smooth white surface.

"What?" He asked, poking back into the cold box, not sure what he was searching for. "Undermine everything I say." Leo watched the magnet covered door, Raph's body not moving. Quiet filled the air between them. Finally Raph stood and swung the door closed, a can of soda in his hand.

"I don't." He slipped a finger under the metal tab and opened the can with a pop. Leo shook his head, finally breaking his gaze. "Yeah, you do. Every time. During practice, during our training runs." He gently rose from the table, watching his fingers wrap around his glass and support his plate, Raph scoffing out of his view. He ignored his brother and made way towards the sink.

"No, I don't." Raph said sternly. Leo sighed and gently placed his plate in the sink, making no noise. Raph watched his brother's every cautious move. Leo finished drying his hands on the hand towel and turned to his brother.

"Yes, you do Raph. And you know what." He paused, getting a little agitated knowing he was headed for a fight with his brother. "It's getting a little old." He faced his brother, looking him square in the eyes. Raph chuckled.

"Everytime?" He sarcastically questioned his brother's statistics. "Yeah, just about. Every time I say something, do something.." Leo paused, eyes searching his brother. He shook his head and sighed, "Just now." His head tipped towards the table, reminding his brother what just transpired. Raph shook his head.

"What'eva." He grumbled walking past his brother, purposely letting their shoulders touch. Leo watched as he retreated to the living room, swinging over the back of the couch and landing beside Mike. He shook his head and let out a held sigh. It wasn't worth the breath tonight.

---------

"Whatcha doing?" The words shook Don from his concentration. The desk lamp cast an erie shadow across his face, illuminating his chin and falling short of his bandana. His eyes stayed focused on the paper before him, recognizing his brother's voice. He shrugged a response, hand scribbling something quickly.

"I thought you were watching movies with Mike." Don finally said, his brother making it obvious that he wasn't leaving. Raph shrugged stepping into Don's room, eyes examining the books on his shelf.

"Seems you can only see Shrek so many times before it becomes annoying." He said, half grinning. Don nodded quietly, ignoring Raph's inquisitive trek around his room.

"Yeah." He said absently, his attention again focused on his project. Raph sighed and plucked a book from Don's shelf, sitting quietly on Don's worn mattress he began to thumb through the slick pages.

"You never answered me." He stated, brow furrowing at the pictures a human digestive system. Why'd he pick up a medical book? Don sat quietly, still not wanting to answer his brother. "What's gotten into you?" Don changed the subject. Raph cocked an eyebrow. "What d'ya mean?" He didn't look up from the book and began turning the pages faster."You're not usually so, social." Don turned in his chair, now facing his brother behind him. Raph shrugged. "You know, you don't usually follow orders and stay in at night. Why aren't you an' Casey out looking for trouble"

"Whoa." He closed the book with a snap. "You actually want me to disobey Fearless Leader," The words tickled his tongue, he knew how much Leo disliked that 'nickname'. "And go topside?" He pointed at the ceiling, the general direction of Manhattan's busy streets. A playful smile crossed his lips. Don shook his head.

"Well, no. It's just..." He was mentally searching his mind's dictionary for the right words. "You're not usually interested in what I'm doing. Its fine when you just come in and relax, read something, watch something, vent for a good minute and then sulk." Raph stood while Don was speaking and replaced the book. "You know, it's just weird you being so talkative, is all." Don spun the chair back to the desk as Raph cocked his head to read the titles of the rest of Don's books. Nothing interested him. His brother being to secretive about the paper on his desk, however, did pique his interest. He smiled to himself as he stepped closer to Don's desk, eyes traveling up the wall, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yanno," His eyes scanned the many papers taped to the wall above Don's desk. "You still haven't answered me. Whatcha doing?" His voice had a tinge of a song to it. Don waved his brother away.

"Nothing," Don's right arm rested on his thick dictionary. Raph nodded peeking over his brother's shoulder. Don tried to rest on the paper, tried to conceal it from his brother. Too late. Raph's eyes spied three familiar words. _Friends. Family. Trust_.

"Aw Don." He almost laughed, hand quickly snatching the thin white sheet from the desk, both hands now clutching the paper. He stepped back quickly as his brother jumped from his seat. "You're seriously still doing this?" He waved the paper, having examined the entire list, now totaling two hundred and seventy five words. Don glared at his brother, not attempting to get the list back. "Where's the picture?" He grinned like a cheshire cat. Don sighed and made no movement. "C'mon, why won't you let me see it?" Raph questioned, eyes returning to the list, five words jumping out at him - passion, fire, honor, leader, defiance. His eyes scanned the quick strokes of his brother's writing. Green fingers gently grasped the top of the page, pulling it away from him.

"Oh I don't know." Don turned to the desk, the paper floating to its resting spot. "Maybe because it's none of your buisness, I didn't invite you into this, and because I knew you'd react just like you are." Raph stood, shoulders straight and head slightly titled right. "You always make fun of something you don't understand." Don stepped towards the door, completely unaware of his brother's devious plan. Raph lunged forward and plucked the glossy picture from the desk, its corner barely peeking out from under the dictionary. He quickly flipped it over, his eyes quickly absorbing the familiar forms. Don lunged from the door, hand's outstretched.

_"Where are you going?" Leo asked not looking at his brother. Raph tucked his sais into his belt and headed for the door._

_"Out." Leo still sat, legs crossed in the middle of the living room floor. His eyes were closed and his face expressionless._

_"Where?" He questioned again. Raph stopped, hand reaching for the door._

_"Side." He growled. Leo still sat, calm and peaceful ignoring the sarcasm in his brother's response._

_"Why don't you stay near?" It was more of a command than a question._

_"Why don't you mind your own business?" Raph growled again, facing his brother. Leo's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright daylight._

_"I'm just saying.." Leo started, slowly rising to his feet._

_"No, you're just commanding!" Raph hissed, now standing in front of his older brother. The old house's floor creaked under their weight. The sun was pouring in through the windows. A warm summer breeze kicking up the curtains. Laughter came from the front porch, followed by Mikey's descriptive words recalling some silly story. Raph ignored the joyous noises and focused on his brother. Leo stood calmly before him, within arms reach. Raph's breathing was heavy, purposly heaving his chest with every inhale. His body was tense, they hadn't fought in the last three days, since they left the sewer. And he was ready to explode._

_"Is it necessary?" Leo questioned the situation, not just Raph's need to go tromping through the wilderness, but also his need to defy and fight his wishes._

_"Is it necessary that you be such a controlling, obnoxious pain in the ass, oh fearless leader?" He shouted back, sarcasm dripping from his brother's 'nickname'. He turned his back and headed for the front door, Leo on his heels. Raph barreled through the screen door, sending it crashing into the side of the house. Leo slipped through before it could recoil, the door was left hanging slightly open. Raph turned away from the excitement to his right, heading to the left of the porch. Donnie was in the front yard fooling around with some grimy old camera he had found. Raph ignored him and turned his attention to Leo, who now stood behind him.  
_

_"I don't understand you, Raph." Leo started, headed for a lecture.  
_

_"Yeah well, I don't get you eitha'." He muttered watching his brother's every move.  
_

_"Why can't you stay"  
_

_"If I have to stay here one more day with you!!" Raph's finger was aimed at his brother's chest. Leo's hands fell on his hips and his face was painted with irritation. He clinched his jaw, biting his tongue. Raph stretched, towering over his brother, his left hand hung by his belt, fist clinched. They glared at each other, both sweating in the hot tension laden air that hung tightly around them, ready to pounce. _

"RAPH!" Don yelled, quickly snatching the picture from his hands, but not before the damage was done. "Get out." Don pointed at the door. Raph stood in a daze, the scene from the picture still playing in his mind. Don gently pushed his brother towards the door, not wanting to catch him off guard. Raph stepped onto the walkway above the living room, Mike's movie still playing but now a soft snoring accompanied the spoken dialogue. "Why can't you listen? Why don't you respect anyones wishes?" He didn't wait for an answer, slamming the door on his brother.

"Don." Raph sighed knuckles rapping the door. His brother ignored him. "Don I'm sorry." He called, shoulder pressed against the solid surface. Again he was ignored. Raph sighed to himself, shoulders dropping and forehead resting against the door. "Seriously. Yes I thought it was silly, and I didn't know it meant that much to you." He began to talk, drowning out Inigo Montoya's speech to the man who killed his father. Don's room was silent, a faint light spilling under the door, casting a glow on Raph's toes in the darkness. "You know. I like that picture. You have a good eye." He meant it. He gently chewed the inside of his lip. "And I saw something in that picture Donnie." He smiled at the use of his brother's childhood nickname. He only called him Donatello in moments of peril or seriousness. Don was the commonly used name, short and enough to symbolize that his brother wasn't a child anymore. "I saw me." He spoke into the door, folding his legs beneath him and resting on the hard floor. Don moved closer to the door but kept it closed. Raph continued. "Sometimes you don't know how you look, or sound, until someone shows you. Until someone points out your behavior. And I dunno." He searched the floor, maybe the words he wanted were strewn on its surface. "That picture, and your list." He paused again, he wasn't sure where he was going with this. He wasn't used to apologizing. His eyes darted to the top of the door, hearing his brother slowly turn the handle. Don quietly pulled it open, eyes dropping to his brother sitting on the floor. Raph grinned sheepishly and stood, quickly becoming eye level with his brother.

"Go on." He nodded. A small smile curved Raph's lips.

"I dunno. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't just drop it and respect your wishes, I know you'd do the same for me. I'm sorry that I scoffed at the whole thing earlier"

"Are you sorry for acting like a jerk?" Don cut his brother off.

"Which time?" A grin slowly creeping across his face. Don couldn't help but smile in agreement.


End file.
